


Do You Really Believe That?

by AgentCarter15



Series: Peggysous Collection [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Agent Carter season 2 clip inspired this little drabble, please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Really Believe That?

“Now, Daniel, all you have to do is distract her long enough for me to sneak around the back!” Peggy said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Yeah and how exactly am I supposed to do that?” Daniel asked incredulously. Peggy closed her eyes for a second, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s very simple, Daniel. You flirt with her?” 

Daniel simply stared at her. 

“Daniel it’s not that hard! You smile, compliment her, I’m sure you can think of something pleasant to say!” She whispered hoarsely. 

“Look, Peggy, I really don’t think this is going to work!” Daniel said in exasperation. Peggy scoffed. 

“And why on earth would you think that?” 

Daniel eyed the women at the front desk warily. How on earth did Peggy think this could work? “Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that I’m a cripple and women don’t exactly line up to go out with me!” he said roughly. 

“Oh please, any women with common sense, or even simply _eyes_ , would take very kindly to attentions from you,” she stated matter-of-factly, waving her hand as she spoke. 

Daniel stood dumbfounded. His eyes were wide in shock, and he felt as if he couldn’t move or even speak. What did she just say? Just then Peggy seemed to in fact realize what she had just said, and she too froze. Finally, Daniel regained his voice. To some extent. 

“Do-do you really believe that?” he croaked. Peggy turned her eyes to his wide ones, and her tenseness seemed to dissolve a bit. She hesitantly laid a hand on his arm, and smiled at him softly. 

“Of course I do, Daniel. And to help matters even more, you’re a war hero. We females can’t resist a man in uniform,” she said with a playful wink. Daniel chuckled, all tenseness gone. Peggy removed her hand, and Daniel nearly sighed in disappointment as he felt the warmth of her hand leave his arm. He quickly straightened his shoulders and gave Peggy a sharp nod. 

“Alright, let’s do this,” he said confidently. If Peggy believed he could do it, so could he. 

\- 

Later that night, Peggy tossed and turned in her bed, unable to get the earlier conversation with Daniel out of her mind. Everything she said to him came rushing back, and she sat up with a start. It was all true, every word, she knew that deep down. But where had it come from? And why, _why_ , was it true for every women but her? Involuntarily, her thoughts drifted to the moment she had touched his arm. Even now she felt the slight tingle in her fingertips. A slight smile tugged at her lips, and as she laid back down again, one final thought crossed her mind: Maybe it was true for her, too.


End file.
